LWS challenge 12
by flagma
Summary: Sherlock and John are teachers. Sherlock still likes to experiment.-Challenge 12: Create a story in an everyday alternate universe using the following prompt: "It's for an experiment."


John wasn't as surprised as he should be when he walked into Sherlock classroom as the end of the day to find him holding a blowtorch and what was, hopefully, a cows' eye.

"It's for an experiment" was all he said.

For the past seven months John as worked here John has seen many or Sherlock's experiments. Actually he got dragged in on them on the first day. He was walking the school to get an idea of where everything was when a door flew open and Sherlock stomped out.

"You" was all he said and he turned back and held the door open.

When John didn't move he got a received a glare.

"Well?" he had asked.

"What?" John was confused, what the stranger had wanted.

"I need you to prove a point"

With that he dragged John into the room and the next thing he knew a class full of students were staring at him.

"I need you to help me with this," he gestured towards the equipment on the front table "The last time I had a student help and there were complaints, ridiculous his eyebrows only got slightly singed"

John knew he was staring

"What is that?"

"An experiment"

"Ok why am I helping?"

"Because no one else can, there all idiots now hold this"

John would have continued to argue but he suddenly had a beaker thrust in his hands and decided it was better to concentrate.

After the lesson John cornered the man.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Ok well I'm John Watson"

"I know who you are Dr. Watson"

"How did…did someone tell you"

"No I deduced. You are an ex-army doctor, with a psychosomatic limp, for the whole of the lesson you weight was distributed evenly, not resting on you cane, who was shot in the left shoulder. when you came back to London you considered getting a job in a GP but decided that if you couldn't be a surgeon, because of you tremor in your left hand, you decided to do something completely different, you would be able to stand the boredom which was why you were an army doctor in Iraq, which I can tell from your tan. When you were young you either wanted to be a doctor or a teacher so now a teacher."

"That was amazing"

"Really?"

"Yeah that was brilliant"

"Not what people usually say?"

"What do they usually say?"

"Piss off"

John laughed and thought of what Sherlock had said.

"It was Afghanistan, I was deployed to Afghanistan"

"There is always something."

After that John made it part of his routine to visit Sherlock and occasional be dragged into one of his experiments.

"So what experiment involves eyes and flamethrowers?"

"Interesting ones"

John chuckled and sat at a desk .He didn't expect an explanation and didn't get one. He was used to being ignored by now and decided to get on with marking he had brought along while he waited. Sherlock had asked to meet him after school but had not told him why but he was happy to wait. Probably too happy.

After the weirdness when he first met Sherlock he was shooed out the classroom, to make way for the next class. Thoroughly confused John made his way back the English teachers' lounge.

"Where have you been" another teacher sally had asked.

When John started to explain she interrupted.

"You got caught by the freak, if I were you id stay away from him" she said.

"Well it's a good job I'm not you" He replied.

For the next month nearly everyone saw that it was there duty to warn John away from Sherlock, including some students but John ignored them, he found Sherlock amazing and Sherlock, well Sherlock wasn't bored of him yet.

John was brought out of his head when to find Sherlock prodding him.

"I've finished, let's go" He said

John looked around self-consciously. Sherlock had taken to a fancy restaurant and John felt out of place. The candle on the table (more romantic, the waiter had said) had not helped matters. Not that John would be against it, because even he could admit Sherlock was handsome and he would not be against a relationship, if Sherlock decided to lower himself to be with him. John was amazed he still wanted to be friends with him.

Sherlock, why are we here?" John asked.

"It's for an experiment"

John hoped plummeted, he had thought maybe... no he could be used to all types of Sherlock experiments by now even the ones that got his hopes up. The finished there meal in comfortable small talk. Before John could protest Sherlock had paid for both their meals and was out the door and John had to run to catch him. A little way down the street Sherlock stopped and John collided into him. Before John could say anything, Sherlock had lent down and kissed him. John froze for a moment before kissing him back, one hand on the back of Sherlock neck. When they had to breathe John had to know.

"Why? Why did you kiss me?"

"It's for an experiment" Sherlock answered

John heart plummeted and he took a few steps away from Sherlock.

"What kind of experiment involves taking me out to dinner and kissing me?"

Sherlock took a step forward and grabbed John's arm.

"To see if you love be as much as I love you"

John hart was pounding now and he was staring into Sherlock multi coloured eyes.

"And the results…" John let himself trail off

Sherlock kissed him again in reply.


End file.
